nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Must Die
|avatarsInGame= |description = Blast your way through Nitrome Towers in an action packed two player shooter!}} Nitrome Must Die is a platform-shooter released on November 24, 2011 as Nitrome's one hundredth game. The game stars the two characters Austin Carter and Justin Bennet; these characters also debut in this game. Nitrome told fans they were making the 100th game on November 1st, 2011, along with the release of a video preview for the game on November 7th 2011. Default controls Player 1: Up - Down - Left - Right - Shoot - Player 2: Up - Down - Left - Right - Shoot - / Players can change their controls by clicking a control and changing it in the player selection screen. Levels In Nitrome Must Die, there are ten level sets. Each level set the player plays has ten levels, the third and sixth which are challenge levels, and the tenth, which is a boss level. The levels in between those each levels are usual levels, where the player has to eliminate all enemies to advance. The goal of each level is to kill every enemy on the level that will appear, using several weapons that appear on the screen to their advantage. When playing a level set, the level set is randomized so that the player will always play that level set's levels in a random order, with the exception of the third; sixth; and tenth level, which are always the same. Though the player plays only ten randomly selected levels in each level set, each level set has more than ten selectable levels, creating the possibility of experiencing different level across multiple plays of a level set. Although the two are cooperating, there is a competition for the coins, like in all the multiplayer Nitrome games. When playing in the two player mode, if one of the players is knocked out, the live player can resurrect the dead one by standing beside them and pressing the down button on their keyboard. As it is the 100th Nitrome game, the levels' enemies and bosses - as some of the weapons - recall older Nitrome games. Overview There are 102 levels in Nitrome Must Die: *70 'normal' levels *20 'challenge' levels *9 boss fights (not including the final boss) *3 levels (100 - 102) fighting the Boss of Nitrome Towers, the final boss Challenge levels In challenge levels, the main objective to kill all the enemies in the level remains. The difference between challenge and normal levels is that the player has an infinite supply of one type of weapon. The player must take advantage of that weapon to kill the enemies. After the challenge level is completed, the player regains the same weapon and ammo from the previous level. Plot After getting another 'Game Over' again on another Nitrome game, Austin starts chatting with Justin, sharing their rage together against Nitrome. During the chat, Justin mentions "Wishing someone could shut them down for good". Austin thinks and asks Justin if they really should and Justin responds quickly and tells them to meet outside Austin's house. Austin ends the chat with "NITROME MUST DIE!!!!!!!!!!111", then pounding the desk hard and heading outside. Then, meeting up with Justin, the two friends ride their bicycles to the high-security Nitrome Towers. On arriving, Justin accidentally finds some weapons to use, and they both enter the building to shut down Nitrome for good. However, an employee spots the two intruders and starts using a machine (called a Charomat) to bring characters in past Nitrome games to life, in hopes of killing the two. (NOTE: All levels ending in 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, and 9 are played in random order. The order those levels described in each set will likely not match the order you play them in) Floor 0 Floor Zero acts as the second intro to the game. Austin and Justin enter Nitrome Towers, and enter an elevator. An employee sees them on the security screen, and then uses a Charomat to bring back Nitrome characters from past Nitrome games. Set 1: Level 1-10 Levels 1-9 NMD 1-10 - 66 blobs|66 small legged blobs NMD 1-10 3 employees|3 employees (2 pistol, 1 shotgun) NMD 1-10 5 triclopians challenge|'Challenge': infinite Chiselers NMD 1-10 6 red enemies|6 red enemies NMD 1-10 15 bees|15 bees NMD 1-10 15 slime traps|15 slime traps NMD 1-10 15 horned creatures|15 small apes NMD 1-10 16 quackbots|16 Quackbots NMD 1-10 33 blobs challenge|'Challenge': infinite Sucker punch Level 10 Boss Enemy: Nose & Snot Initial Weapon: Pistol Upon entering the room, the player encounters the giant metal nose from Snot Put, which will launch blobs of snot at the player. The player can shoot the blobs to splat them before they hit Austin or Justin, which deals damage. The nose will also move up and down the wall, trying to get a better position to hit the player. To defeat the nose, the player must continuously shoot it. Once the nose is destroyed, it leaves behind multiple coins, which the player can collect before proceeding to the next level. Set 2: Level 11-20 Levels 11-19 NMD 11-20 20 triclopians|20 Triclopians Level 20 Boss Enemy: Parasite & The Moon Initial Weapon: Machine Gun Parasite is the weak point Set 3: Level 21-30 Level 30 Boss Enemy: First Phase: Big Daddy Second Phase: Crusher Guardian Last Phase: Squish Blocks (Enemy 585) No Initial Weapon Set 31-40 Levels 31-39 NMD 31-40 infinite buzzsaw 6 employees challenge|'Challenge': Infinite buzzsaws, 6 employees NMD 31-40 infinite BC bow arrows|'Challenge': Infinite BC bow arrows NMD 31-40 150 yellow squids|150 yellow squids NMD 31-40 53 Pest Control|53 Pest Control enemies NMD 31-40 47 small apes|47 small apes NMD 31-40 29 grey creatures|29 grey creatures NMD 31-40 20 dark helmet things|20 dark helmet creatures 40 Boss Enemy: Blue and Scientist Initial Weapon: Fireball Set 4: Level 41-50 41 Enemies: 40 Guards 42 Enemies: 2 Employees (1 Pistol, 1 Shotgun), 1 Boss(Employees) (1 Machine Gun) & 1 Executive (Employees) (1 Rocket) 43 Challenge Level Enemies: 7 Red Enemies,1 Green Lizards,1 Black Dragons (Yin Yang) & 1 White Dragons (Yin Yang) Weapon: Spring 44 Enemies: 100 Small Legged Blob 45 Enemies: 30 Penguin on Sled 46 Challenge Level Enemies: 13 Skywire Bees & 32 Drills Weapon: Bullethead 47 Enemies: 3 Baby Octopus Robot, 10 Walking Robot & 8 Dragon (Twin Shot) 48 Enemies: 4 Brown Miners & 4 Red Miners 49 Enemies: 20 Helmet dark creatures 50 Boss Enemy: Angry Heads Initial Weapon: Machine Gun Set 6: Level 51-60 51 Enemies: 3 Two Headed Cerberus & 31 Small Legged Blob Hazards: Laser Gun Traps 52 Enemies: 5 Nipbots & 11 Dragon (Twin Shot) 53 Challenge Level Enemies: 25 Dark creatures Weapon: Mine 54 Enemies: 30 Dark creatures 55 Enemies: 11 Drills, 20 Henchmen & 3 Employees (1 Penguin, 2 Pistol), 1 Boss (Employees) (1 Rocket) & 1 Executive (Employees) (1 Rocket) 56 Challenge Level Enemies: 3 Pink Crab Weapon: Twin Shot Arrow 57 Enemies: 7 Furry Creatures, 1 Blue Worms that spawns Eater Droplet, 6 Guard, 2 Employees (1 BC Arrow, 1 Molotov) & 1 Boss (Employees) (1 Pistol) 58 Enemies: 50 Mr. Nibbles 59 Enemies: 20 Furry Creatures Hazards: Trip Wire Lasers 60 Boss Enemy: Fat Cat & Owl Initial Weapon: Machine Gun Set 7: Level 61-70 61 Enemies: 20 Knights (Castle Corp) 62 Enemies: 16 Grey Creatures, 3 Employees (1 Pistol, 1 Shotgun, 1 Machine Gun) & 1 Boss (Employees) carried by 1 Employees (Both have Shotgun) 63 Challenge Level Enemies: 2 Big green creatures that spawns small green creatures & red eyeballs, 4 Drills, 8 Alien saucers & 30 Octopuses Weapon: Bullethead 64 Enemies: 6 drills, 2 big green creatures that spawns small green creatures & red eyeballs, 2 employees (1 BC Arrow, 1 Pistol) & 1 Executive (employees) (1 Rocket) 65 Enemies: 18 Octopuses 66 Challenge Level Enemies: 30 Mr. Nibbles Hazards: Wrecking Ball Weapon: Machine Gun 67 Enemies: 49 Flies Hazards:Wrecking Ball 68 Enemies: 35 Furry Creatures 69 Enemies: 40 Octopuses 70 Boss Enemy: Red Warthog Serpent Initial Weapon: Machine Gun Set 8: Level 71-80 71 Enemies: 10 Warlock 72 Enemies: 4 Baby Octopus Robot & 10 Walking Robot 73 Challenge Level Enemies: 30 Octopuses Weapon: Dragon Ball 74 Enemies: 5 Furry Creatures & 4 Electric Alien Rods 75 Enemies: 9 Green Trolls & 9 Blue Trolls 76 Challenge Level Enemies: 12 Employees (8 Shotgun, 4 Rocket), 1 Boss (Employees) (1 Rocket) & 1 Executive (Employees) (1 Rocket) Weapon: Rocket 77 Enemies: 44 Red Enemies Hazards: Trip Wire Lasers 78 Enemies: 10 Red Enemies, 7 Green Lizards & 4 Pink Crab 79 Enemies: 35 Small Ape 80 Boss Enemy: Mecha Saur Initial Weapon: Shot Gun Set 9: Level 81-90 81 Enemies: 15 Green Trolls 82 Enemies: 71 Octopuses 83 Challenge Level Enemies: 30 Furry Creatures & 1 Boss (Employees) (1 Rocket) Hazards: Trip Wire Lasers Weapon:'''Molotov 84 '''Enemies: 16 Henchmen & 15 Orange Squid Hazards:Boulders (Knight Trap) 85 Enemies: 5 Big Green Creatures that spawns small green creatures & red eyeballs & 14 Octopuses Hazards:Wrecking Ball 86 Challenge Level Enemies: 200 Slime traps Weapon:'''Homing Missile 87 '''Enemies: 4 Baby Octopus Robot & 19 Grey Creatures Hazards:Laser Gun Traps 88 Enemies: 4 Rider dark creatures rode by Executive (Employees) (4 Pistol after Purple Pig death) 89 Enemies: 2 Poly, 2 Green Lizards, 6 Guard, 6 Henchmen, 1 yellow Triclopians & 1 red Triclopians 90 Boss Enemy: Tanks (Steamlands) Initial Weapon: Mini Gun Set 10: Level 91-100 91 Enemies: 6 Red Enemies, 52 Small Legged Blob, 51 Guard & 20 Dragon (Twin Shot) 92 Enemies: 2 Hot Air Balloon & 24 Octopuses 93 Challenge Level Enemies: 30 Octopuses Hazards:Wrecking Ball Weapon:'''Machine Gun 94 '''Enemies: 25 Skywire Bees 95 Enemies: 15 Hot Air Balloon Hazards: Wrecking Ball 96 (Danger: There is a infinite elavator glitch on this level, the player having a 25% chance of passing this glitch.) Challenge Level Enemies: 1 Blue Worms that spawns Eater Droplet Hazards:Trip Wire Lasers & Boulders (Knight Trap) Weapon: Molotov 97 Enemies: 6 Blue Worms that spawns Eater Droplet 98 Enemies: 5 Blue Worms that spawns Eater Droplet, 1 Electric Alien Rods, 3 Skywire Bees & 10 Octopuses 99 Enemies: 5 Red Enemies, 1 Blue Worms that spawns Eater Droplet & 21 Jumping ball towers Hazards:Trip Wire Lasers & Boulders (Knight Trap) BOSS (Set 11: Level 100-101) 100 101 Last Part Ending Weapons :Main Article: Gun (Nitrome Must Die) Nitrome Must Die has thirty-nine weapons, despite being said to have forty. Below is a list of them: #Out of Ammo #Shot Gun #Pistol #Machine Gun #Sucker Punch #Chisel #Mini Gun #Boomerang #BC Arrow #Nitrome #Penguin #Pea Shooter #Motolov #Bullethead #Mine #Nanobot #Homing Missile #Buzzsaw #Helmet #Rocket #Ninja Star #Fireball #Slap #Cluster Bomb #Twin Shot Arrow #Toast #Three Way #Barrel #Dragon Ball #Fart #Mega Laser #Points #Canary #Banana Bomb #Bang #Pixel Gun #Bubble #Spring #Nitro Bosses Bosses are encountered on every tenth floor (10, 20, 30, etc.) *Floor 10: Nose & Snot (from the game Snot Put) *Floor 20: Parasite & The Moon (from the games Parasite and Cheese Dreams) *Floor 30: Squish Block in Crusher Guardian in Big Daddy (from the games Enemy 585, Onekey and Hot Air 2, respectively) *Floor 40: Scientist holding Blue (from the game Test Subject Blue) *Floor 50: Angry heads (from the game Knuckleheads) *Floor 60: Cat & Owl (from the game Fat Cat) *Floor 70: Red Warthog Serpent (from the game Sky Serpents) *Floor 80: Mecha Saur (from the game Rubble Trouble Tokyo) *Floor 90: Steamlands Tank (from the game Steamlands) Scoring Nitrome Must Die has a unique scoring system. Upon completing a level, the player is given the option to bank their score (save it) or gamble it. When they gamble their score, they multiply there score by how many levels they completed at that point without dying. For example, the player completes three levels without dying, the multiplier is 3. If they at any time die, the multiplier will drop down to 0, going back to 1 once the player completes the level. When the player gambles their score, they cannot save it until the next level. If the player at any time dies, they lose their gambled score. During 2-player, the player who completes the level with the highest score is deemed the winner, and the lowest, the loser. Previews November 1, 2011 Nitrome announced the game was being worked on, and also provided an image that read 100th game. The image was not part of the game at all. November 3, 2011 Nitrome said that the game isn't a prequel or sequel of any game, and they say also that Steamlands Player Pack isn't counted as a game.Nitrome blog post: Information About our 100th Game November 4, 2011 Nitrome brought our attention to the hate site, www.nitromemustdie.com which later turned out to be part of their advertising campaign. November 7, 2011 Nitrome thank their fans for support against the hate website, and share a link to a petition against Nitrome Must Die, set up by John Niemann, and share a photoshopped screenshot of the hate website, made by Matthew Killick, turning their non-existent haters' text against them November 8, 2011 Nitrome released a trailer for the game, consisting of the opening of the game and list of the features it will have. November 22nd, 2011 Nitrome released a preview image of the game: November 23rd Nitrome announced how the "unique scoring system" would work, along with provid walkthroughing the below picture to show what the end of level screen would be. Glitches Nitrome Must Die, despite being Nitrome's one hundredth game, was plagued by glitches, and featured two dangerous glitches which actually hindered progress. Most of them were not much encountered as others, it was only two glitches which could be encountered by everyone who played the game: The Warlock glitch and infinite elevator glitch. Although the first glitch was soon fixed, to this day, the infinite elevator glitch remains unfixed, and is one of the few Nitrome games to still retain a glitch that hinders progress after its release. Backwards employee glitch On 81-90 on the level where the player must fight furry creatures with a trip wire laser on the ceiling, an employee comes at the end. It is a glitch where the player can kill him, but get killed by the laser before he turns into coins. This isn't the glitch. The glitch is that when this happens, the employee gets up and runs backwards until the game over screen comes up. Disarmed employee glitch Similar to the above glitch, if the player dies while an employee is killed, (in any level) the employee will stand up with his hands empty. End of level glitch On an odd occasion when both players approach the level, the elevator will close with player one still outside the elevator. He then appears in the elevator with the 'bank or gamble' select screen. This will happen if one player does not move from there starting point for the whole level. The player that did not move will not be allowed to enter the elevator. Warlock glitch The Warlock glitch is a glitch encountered in one level between 71 and 80. On one level ten Warlocks are encountered. At the start of the level, everything was fine. Soon, many of the Warlocks spawn and cause the level to lag. This will cause the screen to freeze every few seconds. The sound effects could still be heard, and crates disappeared faster. This glitch made the level very difficult to complete, but still completable. On November 28th, Nitrome announced they had fixed this glitch, along with others including the boomerang looping glitch, and the spike-death problem. Revive glitch In two player mode, when a player entered the elevator, the other player was able to revive the player as if he had died, changing his health to the small amount after reviving, but leaving his/her score untouched. Infinite elevator ride glitch The infinite elevator ride glitch is a glitch encountered in any level of the game, often during the elevator ride to level 96. After the player banks/gambles the score and presses the Fire button, the screen will move so that the elevator is at the very bottom. After this, the player will infinitely stay in the elevator, as well as hear a hazard from the level and see that they have infinite Molotov. Level freezing glitches In several parts of Nitrome Must Die, player's would experience the game freeze. This often happened when the player killed the red warthog serpent when it was in a pipe. Freezing glitch At the end of some boss battles, the game would freeze. This happened very often, as well as rarely happening in some levels. Out of ammo glitch Using weapons after collecting crates in multiplayer co-op may sometimes result in both players instantly running out of ammo. The text "out of ammo" can be seen repeated multiple times while floating upward towards the picture of the player at the top of the screen who collected the crate. Stuck enemy glitch A level between 91-100 with multiple blue drop spawner enemies sometimes occurs when players first play the level. Some of the blue drops will end up stuck inside the wall, unreachable by weapons. They still, however, count towards the number of enemies left to destroy. This forces players to restart the game. (Note: It is possible to kill them with a few Molotovs.) Nanobot glitch Rarely (for an unknown reason), if player two gets into the elevator with the nanobot weapon, its ammo count will go up to as much as 68. This is very helpful because each shot deals a lot of damage all around the room. Nitrome Gun glitch There is a glitch that on certain levels, after all the letters have exploded, some would not have exploded but instead remain red and flashing. Rocket glitch Sometimes, the total ammo for the rocket weapon will be 250 rather than the usual ten the player is given. Infinite Canary/Mega laser glitch In two player mode, to activate this glitch you must have two things. One player must have a Canary/Mega laser and the other must have any weapon with any amount of ammo. To begin it the glitch, the player with the canary must begin firing at any moment or ammo and hold on. Once it is out of ammo it will consume all of the partner's ammo of their weapon. Other effects include this glitch creating an infinite number of "out of ammo" signs above the partner and the partner's weapon symbol will remain the same weapon, but the gun will still shoot red pellets. If the second player tries to get a crate, the crate will not activate and the player will not be presented a weapon. Multi-Nanobot glitch If the player has a nanobot gun and fires it while a Mr. Nibbles is biting the player's head, up to three nanobots will consecutively be fired. Fourth boss glitch After the player has defeated the fourth boss and the hand has dropped dead, shooting slightly above the hand will cause more coins from the boss to be dropped by the space where the boss was, allowing the player to gain multiple times the amount of coins they would've received. Stuck in wall glitch It is possible for the player to get stuck in the wall. Capture.PNG|Glitch: note, the player Boomerang infinite blast glitch To activate this glitch, player one must stand by player two and player one must have a boomerang. Fire player one's boomerang and the weapon will not return to player one until he/she jumps. Floating glitch Sometimes, when the player is shooting a weapon while standing on a Twin Shot arrow stuck in a wall, the player will remain in their position and will not fall after the Twin Shot arrow falls away. The player has to be shooting a continuously firing weapon for this glitch to work, however, such as a machine gun. Even after the player stops shooting, the player will be not fall to the ground, and instead will remain floating in mid-air. Floating glitch.PNG|The player shooting and floating in mid-air after the arrow below has fallen away Floating glitch 2.PNG|The player still floating even after they have stopped shooting Mr. Nibbles glitch Very rarely (for an unknown reason), when a Mr. Nibbles is biting the player's head and the player shoots, Mr. Nibbles will fall off the player's head and then no other Mr. Nibbles will hurt the player - they will just go through them. Development Nitrome Must Die was hinted in the Nitrome 2.0 skin, which was released on August 25 2013. Nitrome Must Die was Nitrome's 100th games, and to celebrate this Nitrome wanted to surprise their fans so they planned to start a fake hate campaign that would tie-in to the idea of Nitrome Must Die and lead up to its reveal . Nitrome created Facebook accounts for Austin Carter and Justin Bennet and tried to establish them as trolls on Nitrome's Facebook page , these two posting troll-like comments between November 1-7See Austin Carter#Facebook comments and Justin Bennet#Facebook comments. The Nitrome Must Die website was launched on November 3 2012, purportedly by the two, as a petition to get to Nitrome stop making games. Nitrome posted about this the following day, expressing sadness in its creation. Nitrome received a lot of support from Nitromians regarding the petition, Nitrome sharing some examples of these on their blog . Nitrome Must Die was finally revealed on November 8 2011, this revealing the previous hate campaign was a hoax . A preview of the game was posted on November 22 2011 sharing a screenshot and also how the game was very close to completion . Another preview, this time covering the game's score system, was posted on November 23 2011 , and the game was released the following day on November 24 2011 . Beta elements Pre release The trailer for Nitrome Must Die states that there will be "over 40 weapons", when, upon release, there are only thirty-nine. This shows that either certain weapons were cut from the game, or Nitrome rounded the number of weapons. On Pocket Gamer's studio profile of Nitrome, Nitrome provided an image of Nitrome Must die which showed two Austin Carters on the rooftop of Nitrome Towers fighting an employee. These Austin Carters appeared running and shooting at the same time, different from what is in the final game. Further more, the left Austin Carter is firing to the right while moving to the left, an absent feature in the game. Also, the guns appear differently. File:Nitromemustdie.gif|The image Unused content Other Under "/shapes/DefineShape2 (6048)" to "/shapes/DefineShape2 (6052)" are images of muzzle fire from the robotic squids from Toxic. While robotic squids have muzzle fire in Toxic, they lack this in Nitrome Must Die. NMD-4.png|Robotic squid muzzle fire NMD-5.png|Robotic squid muzzle fire NMD-6.png|Robotic squid muzzle fire NMD-7.png|Robotic squid muzzle fire NMD-8.png|Robotic squid muzzle fire Scenery The following scenery is found under /shapes, /images, and /sprites, with the name of each file given in the below gallery for where they are found in /shapes. Under the folder shapes are four frames (/shapes/DefineShape (2486), /shapes/DefineShape (2490), /shapes/DefineShape (2492), and /shapes/DefineShape (2494)), each which has the shadows of three employees. Each frame has one employee closing their eyes. The animation for this scenery (found in /sprites at "DefineSprite (3040: bg_anim_5)") has the unused quarantine scenery ("/shapes/DefineShape (2584)") placed over this animation. The unused quarantine cage was intended to be placed over the animation of the b UNMD1.png|Clock object and shelves (/shape/DefineShape (382)) UNMD2.png|Structure 1 (/shapes/DefineShape (391)) UNMD3.png|Structure 2 (/shapes/DefineShape (394)) UNMD4.png|Structure 3 (/shapes/DefineShape (397)) UNMD5.png|Fire hazard door (/shapes/DefineShape (2380)) UNMD6.gif|Photocopier. (/shapes/DefineShape (2562) - /shapes/DefineShape (2576)). UNMD7.png|Quarantine area. (/shapes/DefineShape (2584)) File:NMD-SceneF1.png|Frame one File:NMD-SceneF2.png|Frame two File:Scene-F3.png|Frame three File:NMD-SceneF4.png|Frame four NMD_quarantine.gif|The intended animation of the quarantine area (/sprites/DefineSprite (3040: bg_anim_5)). Unused enemies Under /shapes/DefineShape (6794) to /shapes/DefineShape (6826) exists sprites of an employee riding a dark creature. Under /shapes/DefineShape (6570) to /shapes/DefineShape (6614) is sprites of the helmet dark creature with a blue crest who is wearing a Spartan helmet. The name of this image is "BlackBeanHelmet". File:NMD-RidingDarkThings.png|An employee riding a dark creatures File:BlueCrestedDarkThing.png|A helmet dark creature with a blue crest Spartan helmet Gallery EmployeeSurgery.png|Surgery door EmployeeLocked.png|Locked door EmployeeTorture.png|Torture door EmployeeBed.png|Employee's bed EmployeeChains.png|Chains EmployeeColdStorage.png|Cold storage EmployeeDoor1.png|Door with no handle EmployeeDoor2.png|Common door EmployeeDoor3.png|Freezer door EmployeeKeepOut.png|Keep out door EmployeeGirl.png|Girl's bathroom door EmployeeMan.png|Men's bathroom door EmployeeMonster.png|Monster's bathroom door EmployeeSupplies.png|Supplies door EmployeeTestLab.png|Test lab door EmployeeWarning.png|Warning door NMDsign.png|Warning sign EmployeeMotivators.png|Employee motivators File:Board.png|Post board NMD Screens.gif|Security screen MonthFailure.png|Failure of the month MonthHardWorker.png|Hard worker of the month MonthMotivator.png|Motivator of the month nmd ad.PNG|The Nitrome ad for Nitrome Must Die NMD junk.png|Waste bin, toxic waste bin, and fan mail bin Awards |Jay is Games |2012 |Best of Casual Gameplay 2011 |Best Shooter game of 2011 (Browser games) | |} Trivia *In the teaser video, Austin Carter is playing on Nitrome.com 1.5 with the Classic skin selected. The game he plays has a background that has the appearance of the background of the menu of Nitrome Enjoyment System games. *Austin's computer has many cameos. At the upper right corner of his monitor, it says: Almost VGA 214-LE making a reference to Canary. Another one is that in the advertisement section, it says: Exiting Career Opportunities!! Corp Inc. Making a reference to Office Trap. At the left side of the Nitrome website, the newest game is Rubble Trouble Tokyo. **However, in their chat, they say that they were playing the latest game, despite the newest game they're playing having an NES background and the current newest game being Rubble Trouble Tokyo. *The game was hinted in the Nitrome 2.0 skin, as three employees appeared on a hill in the skin. *Throughout the game, it is shown that the in-game company called Nitrome is evil, overworking and torturing their employees. This can be seen on the wall signs and objects in several levels. **Levels tend to feature humorous art on the walls, including: **A chalkboard that reads "Game with Cats, Game with blobs, you have only 8 hours!" (this might refer to Office Trap). This also probably refers to the fact that there are three Nitrome games with cats as the main character (Fat Cat, Flash Cat, and Rockitty), as well as three with blobs of goo as characters (the entire Test Subject series). ***Ironically, nearly two years afterward, Nitrome did make a game involving cats and blobs, that game being Oodlegobs. **A picture of "Failure of the Month", which shows a usual employee, and "Hard Worker of the Month", which shows a Employees with no flesh on his head and torso, and finally, "Motivator of the Month", man with an eye-patch, cane, scar, and an old-time biker outfit, complete with a cruel smile. **Throughout the game, there is a rack with tools that read "Employee Motivators". The rack consists of one pitchfork/trident, a joint with a boot on it, a whip, and four cattle prods. **Commonly there are three garbage cans grouped together, one for Toxic material, one for garbage, and one for "Fan Mail". ** In certain levels, there are men's bathrooms, women's bathrooms, and monsters' bathrooms, yet despite all employees all being male, human, and the only ones to use doors, (monsters use pipes) an employee could come out of any of these doors. **In levels where the player has to fight employees, there are usually two doors, one labelled "Torture", the other "Surgery". One level has a door that is referencing Cold Storage, complete with the yeti on it. **Some computer seats are toilets and even have toilet paper holders on desks meaning that the employees are not even allowed to have toilet breaks. *The challenge level on level 86 holds the record for the most enemies in Nitrome Must Die, pitting the player against 200 slimes. The second level with the most enemy count is one level which has 150 orange squids. *In one of the levels from floors 81-90, the two main characters from Rainbogeddon appear. *Nitrome Must Die is the second Nitrome game to have more than one ending, followed by Hot Air Jr and changeType() and after Double Edged. *The grey creatures from Rainbogeddon are the only enemies in Nitrome Must Die that were from an unreleased game, as Rainbogeddon was released after Nitrome Must Die. *The game is Nitrome's 100th game, and currently the largest non-premium Nitrome game so far, having 102 levels. Twin Shot 2 is the second largest with 100 levels, 50 of which were premium. *Nitrome Must Die is similar to what Robot Chicken did for its 100th episode. *Despite Nitrome Must Die being Nitrome's largest Flash game, and consisting of one hundred levels (the game's amount of levels based off the numerical number of Flash games Nitrome released as of November 24th 2011), there is no content in Nitrome Must Die representing 41 of Nitrome's games (a Nitrome game series is counted as one game, thus, although nothing from Hot Air Jr or Hot Air 2 appeared in Nitrome Must Die, something from Hot Air appeared in Nitrome Must Die). **These games are: Sandman, Chick Flick (however, the bird in the intro resembles a chick from Chick Flick), Gift Wrapped, Scribble, Tanked Up, Magic Touch, Space Hopper, Off The Rails, Headcase, Twang, Aquanaut, Magneboy, Mallet Mania, Dog House, Numbskull, Bomba, Flipside, Ice Breaker, Pixel Pop, Flash Cat, Glassworks, Rustyard, Powerup, Double Edged, Rockitty, Nebula, Graveyard Shift, Blast RPG, Tiny Castle, Fault Line, Ribbit, Worm Food, Squawk, Temple Glider, Super Treadmill, The Bucket, Silly Sausage, Canopy, Mega Mash, and Stumped. *In reply to a comment on the Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage website about planning on destroying Nitrome, Nitrome responded with a reference to Nitrome must Die.Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage website - Release Date! → Comment: "Arrghhh don't do that...so annoying when our fans come to destroy us...we will have to send out the characters and sweat shop workers to defend us again :)" *The elevator's sound effects upon opening is very similar to the sound effect played when activating the giant elevator in Frost Man's stage in Mega Man 8. References }} de:Nitrome Must Die es:Nitrome Must Die Category:Shooter games Category:Platform games Category:Beta Category:Games Category:Multiplayer games Category:2011 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by John Kennedy Category:Art by Stefan Ählin